Data analysts may spend time trying to familiarize themselves with data sources that are new to them. Many organizations are affected by this problem, especially large organizations with many different data sets and legacy systems. For example, data analysts, such as business intelligence personnel, data engineers, and data scientists, may spend a substantial amount of time in meetings, sending e-mails, and making phone calls to colleagues trying to figure out how to operate on data sources that are new to them. Additionally, data administrators may not know who to notify if a data source is down or if there is going to be a change in the schema of a particular data source. In particular, data administrators may change over time, and the user bases of various data sources may also change as personnel retire or move on to different projects, different roles, or different organizations.